


Window of Opportunity

by Cereal_Forks



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 4 am ice cream runs, Bart is only here very briefly, F/F, Tim and Kon are mentioned, Unexpected Reunions, because it's what she deserves, reintroducing Cissie to DC canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Forks/pseuds/Cereal_Forks
Summary: Cassie had exactly a dollar and twelve cents, no phone, no keys, and a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream which was the purpose for her leaving the apartment without her keys in the first place after Bart had felt the need to eat her food rather than keep to his own side of the damn fridge, and somehow this escalates to meeting the most beautiful woman she would ever lay eyes on.





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Like, many others, I've been thinking that Tim Drake should have his friends again because my beautiful baby boy deserves friends and Kon, Bart, and Cassie deserve better than to be left in comic book limbo. And then I thought "why stop there?" Why not bring my actual princess Cissie King-Jones back while I'm at it? And then I thought _"Why stop there?"_ Why not let Cissie and Cassie date like they should have been way back in their Young Justice days? So without any further ado, a reintroduction of Cissie to DC canon because she deserves it.

Cassie never thought she would be thinking this, but sometimes she missed living with her mom.

She knew she would change her mind in a matter of minutes once she was inside, but in the moment, she missed her mom’s old house in Gateway city with the spare key hidden under the ceramic duck on the front porch, and her mom would always put it back whenever she had to use it so Cassie never had to worry about whether or not she had her keys with her when she went out. She missed that spare key and that ceramic duck as she stood outside of her apartment building with her fingers clawing desperately at the barren fabric of her pockets. She had exactly a dollar and twelve cents, no phone, no keys, and a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream which was the purpose for her leaving the apartment without her keys in the first place after Bart had felt the need to eat her food rather than keep to his own side of the damn fridge. She pressed the little buzzer to let her roommates know she was stranded, but it was also four thirty in the morning, which meant Tim was still out and Bart and Kon were still fast asleep, and it was unlikely that anyone would be passing by coming home to let her in. Nonetheless she drove her finger against the button until the cheap plastic cracked.

Without the button to pester her roommates into waking up and helping her, she turned her attention to the streets. No one in sight. Because it was still four thirty in the morning. There would be no one to witness her taking to the skies to knock on her own window. Except maybe she wouldn’t need to, because when she looked up to the window of the apartment she and her friends shared, she witnessed a miracle. There, the window on the sixth floor to apartment 604, was wide open.

“Thank you Zeus for not completely forsaking me,” she whispered before her feet were off the ground and she was soaring through the window. And that would have been the end of the adventure were it not for a tiny detail.

That detail was, that the open window wasn’t to apartment 604 at all. Apartment 604 knew that it had residents who could fly and kept any breakable furniture away from the windows. Apartment 504 on the other hand was aware of no such thing, and so a (very ugly) green lamp was housed on a little table right in front of the window, unsuspecting victim to an equally unsuspecting Wonder Girl. The other dead giveaway was the unfamiliar young woman half-ready for her day standing in the middle of the room.

Both women froze fast when the lamp hit the floor.

The tenant of apartment 504 was around Cassie's age, somewhere between eighteen and twenty and gorgeous. Long eyelashes framing clear blue eyes and with fair blond hair that she was halfway through tying up in a high ponytail. She was still wearing her sleep-clothes, which consisted of a pair of shorts and a sports bra, which made sense since it was hot as hell outside, hence why Cassie needed ice cream and probably why the window was open in the first place.

The woman stared at Cassie, and Cassie stared back at her, and the ugly green lamp was in a million pieces. They both remained frozen for a moment, but then Cassie blinked and the beautiful woman with the long blond hair sprang into action.

She spat out her toothbrush not caring when it hit the floor and vaulted herself over the couch to the bow and quiver of arrows mounted on the wall. The bow was strung and pointed at Cassie before she could blink a second time.

“You chose the wrong apartment to rob, lady,” the absolutely breathtaking woman said, and her voice only shuddered a little in the face of a flying woman breaking into her apartment and destroying her favourite but still very ugly lamp.

“Rob?” Cassie echoed, feeling quite stupid as the pieces quickly clicked together. She threw her hands in the air and felt her ears burn. “Oh my gods, no, I’m not trying to rob you, I’m so sorry I swear this isn’t what it looks like, you see, I live in this building too, and I was just trying to get back into my apartment because I forgot my keys and my roommates are all still asleep and my ice cream is melting and I thought that this was my apartment so I was stupid and I flew right in without thinking, but obviously this isn’t my apartment and I’m so sorry, I feel like a total idiot.”

And she kept talking.

It was like she was talking to Conner when she was just a kid all over again. When she knew she was making a fool of herself but she just couldn’t stop no matter how she wanted to, and gods did she ever want to. She was way too old to be crushing on people she just met. And yet there she was. Still talking.

“I swear, I can pay you back for the lamp, or, one of my roommates can, it depends on how expensive it was, if I can’t pay for the lamp, I can at least pay to replace the toothbrush, gods, I’m so sorry, I promise, I didn’t mean for this to happen, sorry, this is all just a big misunderstanding,” Cassie said.

The completely flawless woman lowered her bow, but kept it tightly strung. “You live here?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Cassie agreed, “room 604, I live with a few guys.”

“And you couldn’t call one of them to let you up?”

“They’re still asleep and I don’t have my phone on me, I literally just stepped out for five seconds to get ice cream.” Cassie raised her tub of ice cream slightly in case the awe-inspiring woman hadn’t seen it before.

She considered her options for a moment and let her bow go slack so she could wipe toothpaste from the corner of her mouth. “You can use my phone to call one of them to let you up and then you can get out of my apartment,” she decided.

“Seriously? Oh my gods thank you so much,” Cassie said.

The vision of loveliness never turned her back to Cassie or dropped her bow completely as she crossed the room to her cell phone charging on a table next to another equally ugly slightly different shade of green lamp. Cassie silently wondered how many ugly green lamps this stunning young woman needed in one room. She held out the phone and Cassie quickly punched in Bart’s number, knowing that Conner wouldn’t wake up until the sun was up, even if there was an earthquake in process.

It took two whole rings before the phone was picked up, which, for Bart, was a record. He answered with a vague grunting noise.

“Hey, Bart?” Cassie asked.

“Who is this?” Bart mumbled.

“It’s Cassie, listen, I forgot my keys so I need you to do me a huge favour and open the window so I can fly in,” Cassie said.

“But it’s early,” Bart whined.

“I have ice cream, let me in.”

“The window’s open, spoons are out, hurry,” Bart said, suddenly sounding wide awake.

“Thanks, I’ll be right up,” Cassie said and she hang up, “thank you.”

“No problem.” This close to beauty itself taken human form, Cassie couldn’t help but stare. The slope of her nose, the shape of her eyes, the curve of her lips, it was all so beautiful, and somehow, so familiar. A face she had admired from so close once before.

“Sorry, this is going to sound super weird, but do I know you from somewhere?” Cassie asked before she could tell herself how stupid it sounded.

The near-ethereal being seemed agree with Cassie’s afterthought staring completely dumbfounded before she almost snorted when she laughed. The hand that wasn’t still gripping her bow flew up to cover her mouth and subdue her snickers. “I’m sorry, that was just probably the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

“No, gods, I’m so sorry, that wasn’t supposed to be a line, I mean, I do find you attractive, but that’s just because you are very attractive, I didn’t mean to say that, sorry, and that wasn’t the point, I really do think I know you from somewhere, did you ever live in Gateway city or near any archaeological sites where I might have met you?” Cassie wondered as awkwardly as was humanly possible and her ears began to burn again.

“Did you see the olympics a few years back? Or maybe the show Wendy the Werewolf Stalker?” The angelic woman asked.

“Yes to both.” And then it clicked, there was only one person Cassie had ever met with ties to the olympics and that show, once one of the favourite girls Cassie had ever known, and she knew Wonder Woman and Donna Troy. “Oh my gods, Cissie? Cissie King Jones?”

Cissie had relaxed a little knowing that it wasn’t a spectacularly poor flirting attempt, but just knowledge of her teenage fame. “The one and only,” she agreed, “you’re a fan?”

“Not really, I mean, yes, of course, but Cissie, it’s me, Cassie, Wonder Girl, gods, I haven’t seen you in years,” Cassie said.

Something clicked behind Cissie’s eyes as well, she looked the flying woman up and down and made note of the familiar everything. “Cassie? Seriously? Oh my god how did I not recognize you? I see you on the news all the time, look at you! You’re all grown up and gorgeous.”

The bow and quiver were returned to the wall and Cissie wrapped her arms around her old best friend.

“Me? Have you seen yourself? You’re the gorgeous one,” Cassie said.

“Stop that, you’re embarrassing me,” Cissie said with her cheeks tinged a pretty pink.

“I mean it, you look like Aphrodite herself crafted you with her bare hands, you’re beautiful,” Cassie insisted.

“Don’t say that, I’m serious,” Cissie pleaded, her face turning more of a red every second.

“But it’s true,” Cassie said.

“Stop talking about me, I have to get ready but you tell me about you while I finish, it’s been ages since we last caught up, how are you doing?” Cissie asked.

“I’ve been doing really great, actually, still making it big in the hero business, obviously, the team and I moved out here to set up HQ and we’re all doing really well for ourselves,” Cassie said.

“So that Bart on the phone was our Bart? Impulse Bart?”

“That’s the one, we live with Superboy and Robin too, but they aren’t going by those names anymore,” Cassie said, taking a seat on the couch while Cissie escaped her sight to get changed.

“So we’ve got two flying tenants in this building, I’m gonna need to learn to lock my windows.”

“What? You don’t want any more of these little impromptu visits?” Cassie asked, mostly teasing and only a little disappointed.

“I do not need Kon-el catching me in my pyjamas thank you very much, he’s still all yours.”

“Yeah, I think not, Kon and I are way over for good,” Cassie said.

“You found someone else?”

“He has, he’s dating Tim, actually, they’re really happy.” And Cassie was happy for him, he deserved it, they both did.

“So you’re single?”

That sounded suspiciously like interest. “At the moment, yes.”

“That must be hard to market, ‘single beautiful young woman with three male roommates in search of romantic partner’.”

"'Must be okay with me disappearing for days on end to partake in dangerous super-heroism with said male roommates'," Cassie added.

"Which means that you are very independent, responsible, and strong, perfect for dating, all I'm hearing are positives."

“What about you? Are you seeing anyone?” Cassie wondered as nonchalantly as she could.

“Not at the moment.”

A silent grin infected Cassie’s face.

“Tell me what it’s like living with the boys,” Cissie changed the subject, “I can’t imagine it’s a pretty sight.”

“Yeah, they haven’t got any neater since you last saw them, and we don’t have Red Tornado tidying up after us anymore so it’s pretty gross, I’m pretty sure no one’s washed the dishes in a month, yesterday, I used a couple of pencils as chopsticks to eat two-week-old Chinese leftovers,” Cassie confessed.

“Ew, I thought you said you were doing well.”

“Doing well doesn’t mean we’re doing healthy and we’re all fine with that,” Cassie decided.

“Yeah, well don’t expect many visitors if you’re keeping an apartment like that,” Cissie warned, re-emerging from her bedroom all dressed for the day and beautiful.

“It isn’t really that bad, the floor is still mostly visible and the fridge is always full,” Cassie said, “you should come up, I’m sure Bart will be thrilled to see you again.”

“I can’t right now, it’s a hell of a commute to the campus and it’s gym day this morning,” Cissie said.

“You’re in university? Way out here?” Cassie wondered.

“No, downtown, I got a nice archery scholarship covering my tuition too.”

“Then why do you live out here?”

“Because they don’t offer a residence for my scholarship to cover and living near the university is expensive as hell,” Cissie explained.

“Alright fair enough,” Cassie conceded, “you really have to go to the gym this morning? You can’t pop up and hang out a little? It’s just Bart, you know it would be quick.”

“Yeah, I know Bart, and I know he gets carried away and we would all get talking and then Kon and Rob would show up and next thing I know I’m missing my morning class, so I’m going to have to pass this time, but I promise, I’ll find time to see the boys real soon,” Cissie said.

Cassie tried not to be too disappointed.

“Until then, I really need to get going, I told a friend I would meet her there,” Cissie said, retrieving a gym bag and a backpack from the floor.

“Can I give you a ride? You know,” Cassie shrugged towards the window, “like old times?”

“Isn’t Bart waiting for you?” Cissie wondered.

“I can ditch him, I’m mad at him for eating my food anyways,” Cassie suggested.

“Same old Bart,” Cissie said with a fond smile, “tell you what.” She opened her backpack and dug around until she found her fine-tipped sharpie and reached out for Cassie’s hand. “My last class lets out at three twenty, you deal with Bart now, I’ll head to school, and when it’s over, we can catch up properly, maybe grab something to eat, just the two of us.”

Just the two of them.

“Yeah, I can do the two of us, I mean, I can do something to eat, yeah,” Cassie said, “where should I meet you?”

“Just text me where you are when you get there and I’ll find you right after I get out, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, text you, three twenty, something to eat, just the two of us, sounds good.”

“Great, can’t wait.”

Cassie eased herself back out the window while Cissie made for the door, they waved at each other across the apartment before they left it empty. Cassie waited, hovering by the window until she saw Cissie come out downstairs.

“Cissie!” Cassie called.

Cissie looked up, only confused for an instant before she smiled. “Three twenty! Don’t forget!”

“I won’t!” Cassie agreed.

“It’s a date!” Cissie said without really thinking about it.

Cassie was silent for a moment while that processed.

“Sure!” She finally said in a panicked squeal of a voice.

Cissie said nothing as she took off walking as briskly as she could down the street for her bus stop.

Cassie waited until she turned the corner and was out of sight before flying upwards in a daze to the real apartment 604.

Bart was on her the instant she came in through the window. “What took you so long? Where’s my ice cream? Is that it?” Bart snatched it without any struggle, which was suspicious. “Cassie? You feeling okay?" His concerns didn’t stop him from devouring half of the chocolate chip cookie dough in the same second that it entered his hands before snapping his fingers in front of her face.

But Cassie couldn’t scold him as a smile spread until her cheeks and jaw and all the way down to her shoulders ached with joy. “I think I have a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't from Cissie's POV, so you couldn't tell, but her train of thought throughout this entire encounter was basically "oh shit she cute" "she's breaking into my apartment tho" "but shit she CUTE". I'm not sure where they live, so I kept details about Cissie's university and where they were and stuff kinda vague, but I hope it wasn't too distracting. I think I might write more little stories fitting in with this one because honestly? Tim, Kon, Cassie, and Bart all sharing a disaster apartment and being heroes together as a team is everything I want and if you disagree you can leave right now bye.


End file.
